


Chasing The Sun

by odasaku (jemtessa)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Feelings, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, akaashi doesn't want bokuto to graduate, haikyuu season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/odasaku
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is in his final year at Fukurōdani Academy, his team mate and partner Akaashi Keiji has come to realise that he doesn't want Bokuto to graduate because his love for volleyball blurs with his love for Bokuto.Set during the events of Haikyuu!! season two where Fukurōdani, Nekoma, Karasuno etc. have a practice camp before the Spring Nationals.





	Chasing The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A short Bokuaka drabble.

Bokuto was like a white sun, bright, satisfying to watch, drowning out all of the darkness that surrounded any given area. Overshadowing the moon. Akaashi was like a black moon, someone who helped the sun shine brighter by getting lost behind his brightness. Akaashi didn't mind being Bokuto's shadow if it meant the two of them would be together. Volleyball was the only place where Akaashi could help Bokuto shine. To be  _his_ setter. The setter to his ace. That small amount of time where the ball falls into his palms, and gently pushes the ball into Bokuto's direction, where he'll run and jump, shining as bright as a star, before smacking the ball to the other side of the court. Watching that moment unfold before his eyes made Akaashi extremely happy.

The white sun and the black moon had been partners on the battlefield known as the court for nearly two years. Akaashi knew the time for the sun to set in Fukurōdani Academy for the last time was soon approaching. It was inevitable, Bokuto was in his third and final year. The Spring Nationals would be the final time Bokuto and Akaashi stood on the same court as the same team.

The preliminaries were soon arriving and the spring practice camp was soon, this would be the last time they would go together. Akaashi kept to himself, whilst Bokuto remained the same old Bokuto, hyper, full of energy, always wanting to play. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto was aware of the bitter sweetness that Akaashi felt whilst boarding the bus. He knew deep down that all Bokuto wanted to do was enjoy his time in Fukurōdani whilst it lasted. Bokuto wasn't the type of person who would get sad over this, he would still get to play volleyball in college and that was all that mattered to him. Akaashi was slightly annoyed over how pure Bokuto's love for volleyball was, he was slightly jealous too.   
“Akaashi!” Bokuto said in a joyful tone that was familiar to Akaashi. Akaashi turned to see Bokuto bundle on to the bus and charge towards him. Bokuto's eyes glowed as the sun reflected on his face. He shined wherever he went. Akaashi turned his head away, looking out of the window trying to ignore Bokuto's calls. When Bokuto realised that Akaashi was ignoring him, he slumped down on the seat beside him and began sulking. Something that Akaashi found to be cute.

\--

It didn't take long to arrive at the place where they would be staying for the practice camp. The Fukurōdani team stumbled off of the bus one by one, finally free of the hot, cramped bus and out into the windy, fresh air. Before Akaashi could make his way inside with the rest of his teammates Bokuto pulled him aside.   
“Did I do something?” Bokuto wondered, his eyes full of sadness and regret. Akaashi hated seeing those eyes. Bokuto was supposed to be happy, his eyes full of light and wonder. Akaashi shrugged, his eyes darting to the ground. “Akaashi, tell me please.” That tone. That tone again, he was the only person that had the pleasure of having that joyful tone used directly towards him. As if he was something special.  
“This is the last time we'll be together at this camp, with you on our team,” Akaashi whispered. Bokuto looked at him in shock, he didn't expect Akaashi to be sad about him graduating. Bokuto slowly stepped forward and cupped Akaashi face in his hands. Bokuto's hands were soft and warm against Akaashi's skin.   
“Well we'll just have to enjoy it whilst it lasts,” he smiled before winking at Akaashi. Akaashi allowed himself to melt in Bokuto's hands for a moment.  
_I wish you didn't shine so brightly._  
Bokuto gradually took his hands away from Akaashi's face, the warmth lingered for a few seconds.  
“When I do graduate don't go replacing me,” he said before darting off into the distance. Akaashi looked up and watched as Bokuto disappeared inside of the building.  
“No one could ever replace you,” Akaashi smiled, loud enough for only him to hear.


End file.
